As Beautiful
by Rowena Bensel
Summary: When Smokescreen's sire comes to save him, a long awaited reunion happens. [ HTTYD AU ]


I do not own Transformers, that is Hasbro. If I did own it, I wouldn't be writing fic, I'd be writing script.

* * *

Smokescreen smiled as he looked over the vista of the grotto. "This has been great, Bee," he said to the black and yellow predacon lounging nearby. "Getting to catch up with Carrier. Meeting Predaking. This place is amazing!" He checked the phase shifter on his wrist. "But if we're gonna stop Galvatron from destroying this place, we can't just wait for him to get here. We've got to reach him first."

Bumblebee beeped from where he lay, sitting up. He sent angry whirrs at a group of mini-preds who were climbing on him, and shooed them away.

Smokescreen chuckled. "Let's go."

Suddenly, a servo covered his mouth, cutting off a scream of surprise. Bumblebee whirled to protect his best friend, but Megatron calmed him with a raised servo. "Shh," he said.

Smokescreen phased through his sire's arm. "Sire! What are you doing here?"

"We're getting you out," Megatron said.

"We?"

"Sir." The three turned to see Soundwave and Dreadwing waiting at the entrance to the grotto. It was Dreadwing who had spoken. "All clear."

Megatron turned to Smokescreen. "Follow me." He grabbed his creation's arm and pulled him along, Bumblebee following behind.

"Uh, Sire." Smokescreen pulled out of his sire's grasp. "There's something you need to know."

"Tell me along the way," Megatron said, vaulting over a rock Smokescreen phased through and Bumblebee scrambled over.

"This isn't an 'on-the-way" type of news. More like 'earth-shattering, life-changing' kind of news."

"Add it to the pile."

They slipped through a crevice and around a corner to see Dreadwing and Soundwave standing at the entrance to the next cavern, staring at something.

Dreadwing turned around first, and you could tell he'd tried to pull a stoic face over a stunned one. "You'll want to handle this yourself, sir."

Soundwave stepped to the side to let Megatron through, placing a servo on his shoulder, nodding. Even through his mask, you could tell he was unnerved as well. Megatron rolled his shoulders and drew the Star Saber from his back, pushing into the chamber ahead.

"Uh, Sire," Smokescreen said, pushing past the others to follow his sire.

Megatron ignored him as he slide through the crevice and turning when he was fully in the chamber. Then he froze, his optics widened and mouth open in speechlessness. His grip loosened and the Star Saber clattered to the ground.

Standing not even twenty paces from him, blocking the path that lead out, was Optimus. As his optics met Megatron's, a visible shudder ran through him and is grip on his pole ax tightened.

Behind Megatron and Smokescreen, Dreadwing and Soundwave entered and stood watching. Megatron reached a servo up to chestplate, where rested the spark casing necklace made all those years before.

"Inknow what you're going to say, Megatron," Optimus said, a rattle evident in his voice. "How could I have done this? Stayed away all these years, why didn't I come back? To you? To our creation."

Megatron started walking towards Optimus, his expression simply mesmerized. Around the chamber, predacons emerged from the recesses, growling and hissing protectively.

"Well what sign did I have that you could change, Megatron? That anyone on Kaon could change? I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer, but did any of you listen."

Megatron continued to close in and Optimus backed up until he hit an ice wall, his pole ax braced between them. "I know I left you to raise Smokescreen alone," he said, tears welling in his optics. "But I thought he'd be better off without me. And- and I was wrong, I know that now but…"

Megatron stood right in front of Optimus now, raising an arm up.

"Oh, stop being so stoic Megatron!" Optimus half shouted. "Go on… Roar. Shout. Say something!"

A gentle servo laid on his face silenced him and Optimus froze. Megatron started down at him, ruby red meeting cornflower blue. "You're just as beautiful as the day I lost you," he said simply.

Optimus started back, a half-sob choking from his intake. He leaned into Megatron's palm, closing his optics as lubricant spilled down his cheeks. Megatron wiped them away with his thumb and reached his other servo for Optimus's. Optimus dropped the pole ax and gripped his arm.

"Megatron," he said, his voice and optics half afraid.

"Optimus." Megatron's servo trailed down to Optimus's chin, holding him still as he leaned down until their lips met.

Optimus gasped slightly, then pressed into the kiss, his servos clinging to Megatron's arms. The protective predacons, sensing the change, retreated softly.

Smokescreen couldn't keep himself from smiling like an idiot, his spark warmed by his creator's reunion.

* * *

So someone on Tumblr posted a video of the scene in HTTYD 2 where Stoik and Valka reunite, saying this would be Optimus reuniting with Elita One. I was thinking it at school, then my brain said, "But wait, Optimus is not like Stoik, that's more Megatron. Okay well who's Valka? Optimus, of course! And Hiccup is either Bumblebee or Smokescreen. Smokescreen, and then Toothless is Bumblebee! Okay, so he's a predacon. Yes. And now you must focus on this instead of your assignment. That's due at the end of the period and I have a whole page and a half to do. FANFIC!"

Writer Probs: When your mind will only focus on your story and nothing else for a whole day and you can't write it out.


End file.
